


A Hogwarts Christmas AU

by feathersnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts AU, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki the Niffler, lots of christmas cheer, lots of present giving, magical!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: With both of his parents literally and figuratively absent in his life, Adrien treats any Christmas Day like any normal other day. This year is Adrien's first Christmas at Hogwarts, and It was going to be a Christmas he won't forget! Part of the Hogwarts AU series.





	A Hogwarts Christmas AU

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuurprise!!!! Merry Christmas and it's my gift to you all :) This is part of the Hogwarts AU series. furthur down Not All Slytherins are Bad, but you don't need to read it to read this Christmas fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to @vanillla107 for helping me in this ^_^

“…up.” 

Adrien shut his eyes tight and snuggled tighter in his duvet as the morning glow hit his face.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, turning to the other side.

But his roommate was not having any of it. He jumped on the bed.  
  
“I said ‘Wake up’!” said Nino, wacking a pillow on his head.

“Ow! Go away,” mumbled the blonde-haired boy ,turning away.

“But it’s Christmas!”

The blonde boy opened an eye,“So?”

 “The girls are coming over now,”

 “What?!” This time, Adrien bolted up , almost knocking his head into Ninos', with wide-eyes.

“Th-They can’t come up here,” he stammered, pulling his covers close to his chest. “I-I’m not even dressed.”

Nino laughed. “Not in our bedrooms, you silly. Our Commons Room. C’mon, just put on your dressing robe. The girls won’t mind,” Nino hopped off the bed,  “I’ll head down to let them in. Oh, and Adrien?”

Adrien lifted his head.  “Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Adrien smiled, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Once his friend was gone, the fourteen year-old boy scrambled out of bed and opened the window. The fresh cold morning air hit his face, followed by the bright sun warming his cheeks. The birds were chirping. It was a clear bright day. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow but was shining like diamonds.

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

Christmas, huh? So far his Christmases were never pleasant. His father had been absent on these holidays when he was younger. He was used to it.

What difference would this Christmas make?

“Dude! They are here!”

Grabbing his yellow dressing robe, the boy quickly made his way downstairs. 

The fire in the fireplace burned merrily in the the Hufflepuff common room. Next to the fireplace was had a huge Christmas tree at the corner dressed in red and gold. His friends , all dressed in their respective house robes, were sitting on the carpet in front of the warm fireplace, waiting for him.  In the middle, Tikki, the Niffler, and his cat, Plagg, were sniffing the huge pile of presents.  
  
Alya lounged at him, engulfing him into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien,” said the Gryffindor girl.

“Merry Christmas Adrien,” said the Slytherin girl, her voice much more quieter.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Alya and Mari,” he greeted back, hugging the Gryffindor girl back. He smiled at Marinette, who beamed at him shyly.

“It’s time to open presents!” Alya declared skipping back to the pile of parcels.  “We haven’t opened ours yet. Adrien this is yours,”   

Adrien stared at the pile. There’s got to be at least twenty or more. “How did you get them here? Did you carry them all here?”

Alya grinned at Marinette, who held up her small, round pink purse.

“Wait, in that?” the boys looked from the bag to the pile of presents. “But…how?”

Marinette giggled “Extension charm,” 

“Whoa, wicked!”  Nino gasped. “Isn’t that too advance for our year? For like Year 12?”

“More than that,” Alya beamed, “She should be in Ravenclaw instead of that Slytherin group,”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before,” smiled Marinette, rolling her eyes,

“You’re amazing, Marinette,” Adrien blurted,  “You’re so talented,”

“Th-thank you,” the girl stammered, her cheeks turning pink.

“Mari is just awesome,” countered Alya, nudging her friend “ Let’s open some presents!”

Nino gave a different music playlist for each of them according to their personality, along with their favorite candy. Alya had made a small photo album for each of them, with different photos of events they had done together. Adrien couldn’t stop looking at each moving photo, they were all smiling, having a wonderful time.

Not only did Marinette baked everyone a bag of her famous cookies, she had knitted turtleneck sweater for each of them. No magic was involved, to everyone’s double amazement.  Nino had a green sweater, Alya an orange and Adrien a black. Marinette was already wearing her new pink sweater  
  
“Hon, where did you even get the time to do all _this?”_ Alya gasped in shock.  
  
“It fits perfectly,” Nino exclaimed, wearing the green sweater, “and it’s so warm,”

Adrien, in return, gave Alya a quill writing set, Nino the latest album of _Metallic Goblins_ , and the latest Wizard & Witches Fashion magazines for Marinette.

 They Slytherin girl couldn’t contain her excitement when she opened her gift. “These don’t come out until next month,” the Slytherin girl exclaimed , flipping through the pages.

 Plagg had managed to find his presents – sniffing wheels of Camembert from each of them, in which Adrien had to quickly hide them before he gobbled them all and fell sick.  Tikki was happily content  with a few shiny coins and the leftover shiny wrapping papers from the presents. She had also received a bag of her favorite baked cookies from Marinette.

 The rest of the presents came from their families. Adrien tried not to look disappointed when he couldn’t find his father’s package. After all, it was always the same every year – either late or forgotten.  However, his friends’ parents had never forgotten him.  
  
Alya and Marinette’s parents had sent them packages of food. There were meat pies, mince pies, baked goods that Adrien thinks it will last him until summer.

Since Alya’s dad works in a muggle zoo, her father had sent them each an exquisite necklace and bracelets that have muggle animal teeth on it.

“Did he kill them to get them?” asked Nino holding up his necklace at one end and looking at it  warily.

“Don’t worry,” said Alya as she read her parents’ letter, “He said he had they had fallen out naturally. Hey, check out my family photo,” she beamed showing them the enclosed photo.

Adrien took a look at it. There was her mum, her dad, and two little girls. The only weird things is that they were still like statues.  “Why aren’t they moving?”

“Muggle photo’s can’t move,” Marinette explained, reaching into her purse. He heard a few objects moving about in the tiny bag until she fished out a white rectangle.  
  
“These are my parents,” said Marinette showing him her family’s photo. In between Marinette there there was a plump man and a small Chinese woman standing together, smiling. “We decided to try a family muggle photoshoot for fun one day. It isn’t as great, but we had fun,”

Adrien didn’t care if it were or were not a magic or muggle. All that had mattered was if the photo had captured a happy family frozen in time.

 “So…are your parents muggles or muggles in disguise?” Nino asked  
  
"Baking is their side job.”

“Side job? Not gonna tell us what the the _other_ job is?”

 “If I told you, I have to kill you,” Marinette winked.  
  
“Why are you so mysterious?” he whined. “Why are Slytherins so mysterious?”

 “Alright, “ Alya clapped her hand, looking around. “looks like all the presents are done, it’s time for breakfast!” she cheered and bounded towards the exit. “I’m starving,”

 “A good thing our House is next to the kitchen,” Adrien smiled getting up.

 The Gryffindor snapped her fingers, grinning, “And that’s exactly why we came here,”

* * *

 

 The Christmas breakfast did not disappoint.  
  
There was four different cold meats to choose from with sauces like mustard and mint, buttery mashed potatoes with gravy, roast potatoes, creamed spinach, grilled fish, a wide selection of fresh fruit, frothy hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, mango and pineapple salad, fruit cake, sugar cookies as well as Christmas cookies, fruity mince pies, ice-cream with a variety of different toppings and the huge honey-glazed gammon in the centre of the table.  

The food kept appearing on the tables  no matter how much the students ate and Adrien was always in awe at how the house elves prepared such a magnificent feast. He ate to his fill, knowing well that his father wasn’t there to stop him.

After the huge delicious breakfast, the four of them went out onto the school grounds to have a snowball fight along with other fellow schoolmates who had stayed back as well. It was a free for all with no magic until the boys started cheating since they were losing the game. But the girls still won (“Only because we let you,” huffed Nino in defense).

 The fun event on the ground then changed to the air as everyone got on their broomsticks. Both snowballs and brooms were soaring in the air, and some players falling to the ground. Adrien had been smiling ear to ear till his cheeks burned and laughing along with his friends. He was always a prime target of Alya’s and she is a good thrower.

After a few hours, they went indoors to get some lunch warm up, and rest. Adrien was exhausted he didn’t know he had napped so long till Nino had to wake him up again. He thought the day was already over, but his roommate had told him they were going out again.  

Later that evening, the four of them bundled up in their scarves and jackets and made their  their way to Hogsmeade Village. They window shopped, played in the Zonko Joke Shop and bought each other candy in Honeydukes and finally settled down in the Three Broomsticks Inn for some butterbeer.

It was about an hour in the Inn that Adrien excused himself from the group and stepped outside. It was already dark and the lamp posts were all lit. The snow was lightly falling, and there was only a few people walking along the empty street.    
  
He took deep breath of cold air. His breath came out in wisp of fog. He closed his eyes, and relished the memories he had since that morning.

“Everything okay, Adrien?”

The blonde boy turned around to see Marinette, bundled in her coat, closing the door behind

He smiled “Everything's’ fine.” He turned to look at the falling snow “More than fine, actually. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had in my life.”

“We never celebrated Christmas since mum left,” Adrien told her looking down at the snow, his smile falling. “ Before that,  there were always parties, laughter and smiles in the house. You wouldn’t believe it, but my dad used to be a fun person. Even if we didn’t have a party, it was always fun with just the three of us. Now, we hardly celebrate it. Even father doesn’t is never home for Christmas. There was no point for me returning there if it will always be the same every year. I don’t mind not having any presents, but I just wish..,” he sighed “he would at least greet me or spend some time with me,”

Marinette touched his arm. He looked up and gave her a soft smile.

“It’s been a long time since I had fun and remembered what Christmas is all about. You, Alya and Nino…thank you, Marinette,”  
  
She smiled back.  “I’m glad you are having fun,”

They stayed in silence as they watch the snow slowly fall and the glowing lamp posts ahead.

It was serene, peaceful and quiet.  A gust of wind blew past them, making Adrien shudder. He wrapped his coat tightly and tried to bury his neck into the collar.

“Adrien, what happened to your scarf?” asked Marinette, looking concern.

“I think I lost it during the snowball fight.” he admitted, thinking about his Hufflepuff scarf. He wasn’t bothered during that time. He had been too busy having fun. “But don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Another gust of wind blew past them, and Adrien cringed, shrinking himself into the coat.

She giggled, “Oh Adrien,” she sighed , looking sorry at him. She opened her purse, and reached her whole arm into it. He heard some loud movements , and a crash ? He can’t be sure.  
  
“Darn, I have to arrange that all over again,” she muttered under her breath. Finally she pulled out a small brown parcel with a string tied around it.

“Here, this is for you,” she said holding it out. Her voice had suddenly went soft, and she wasn’t looking at him.

Adrien’s eyes widened and took the gift. He pulled on the the string, and the brown paper unravelled to reveal a soft blue scarf.    
  
“I made it,” she blurted out, her voice had suddenly gone squeaky.   

Adrien stared the beautiful article of clothing. It was baby blue like the sky and felt very soft. He wrapped it around his neck. It felt very warm, and soft.    
  
“I wanted to give it to you this morning but I just didn’t finished it until that afternoon after lunch,” When he looked back at her, she was looking at the ground and fumbling with her hands.

“This…is...I love it Mari,” he breathed out.

He didn’t know if words of gratitude were enough, so he pulled her into a hug. She let out a squeak, but didn’t pull away. “Thank you so much Marinette. You’re truly amazing and one of the best friends I’ve ever had,”  She was stiff against him at first and slowly melted into his embrace.

 “Ho ho…! Bro!”

 The both looked at Nino and Alya, who were grinning like idiots.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Guys… we’re just-,”

Nino pointed to something above them.

He looked up.

  
Oh.

  
Mistletoe was growing above them.

 He felt his cheeks grow warm.  
  
He looked down to see his friend looking down at the floor. Her hands were buried in her face.

He smiled. 

“Hey...Mari...” he whispered, gently prying her hands away from her face.

The girl bravely looked up to see him leaning towards her...and felt his gentle lips on her right cheek.

As he pulled away, she felt the warmth retreating as well. She didn’t want it to end. So, the girl did the unthinkable .

She grabbed his jacket, pulled him back, and on her tiptoes, quickly placed a kiss on his smooth and cold cheek.

She released him and turned away, blushing furiously.

Adrien was speechless. He had the same color cheeks as her.

Suddenly, there was a white flash.

“That’s a keeper!” said a voice filled with full of satisfaction.

“ALYA!” Marinette screamed, her face was very _very_ red.

“You’ll thank me in twenty years!” Alya yelled running off with her camera. Marinette yelled, chasing her.

Nino watched the girls ran in the snow, and then turned to look at his bro.

Adrien was still rooted on the spot. Frozen. He lifted his hand to his cheek, where she had kissed him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! ^_^ Hope you have a blessed day! I


End file.
